La tumba de las luciérnagas
thumb|214pxLa tumba de las luciérnagas|en japonés: 火垂るの墓|Hotaru no Haka'', lit:'' La tumba de las luciérnagas''; en inglés:'' Grave of the Fireflies'', lit:'' El sepulcro de las luciérnagas es una película animada japonesa dirigida por Isao Takahata. Fue la primera película dirigida por Takahata con el Studio Ghibli y el tercer largometraje del estudio. Considerada, junto a La lista de Schindler de Steven Spielberg y El pianista de Roman Polanski, como una de las mejores películas antibelicistas de todos los tiempos, y una obra maestra del cine de animación. Argumento El 21 de septiembre de 1945, un indigente adolescente de 14 años agoniza en una estación de tren. Al morir por inanición, su espíritu empieza a recordar los sucesos anteriores a su muerte. En el Japón del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, 1945. La aviación estadounidense somete las ciudades japonesas a continuos ataques aéreos. En uno de los bombardeos, la ciudad de Kōbe se convierte en un infierno humeante para Seita, de 14 años, y su hermana pequeña Setsuko, de 5 años, que son hijos de un oficial de la marina japonesa. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ambos viven con su madre, pero un día, tras un bombardeo, ellos se retrasan y no consiguen llegar al búnker donde ella los espera. Después del bombardeo los dos hermanos buscan a su madre, y Seita la encuentra muy malherida en la escuela que ha sido convertida en un hospital de urgencia. Poco después la madre muere y los dos hermanos deciden alojarse en casa de sus tíos quienes no los reciben con agrado, su indiferencia inicial pronto deja paso a un desprecio cada vez más evidente. Así que los dos hermanos terminan por irse a vivir por su cuenta a un refugio antiaéreo abandonado. Pero aunque allí pueden vivir con mayor desahogo y sin suponer un estorbo para nadie, las cosas no les van mejor; la comida escasea, no pueden esperar ningún tipo de ayuda, y lo que es peor, los estragos de la desnutrición cada vez son más visibles en la pequeña Setsuko. Comentarios Hotaru no Haka es el título original de esta película de animación de Isao Takahata, uno de los socios de Studio Ghibli y también uno de los fundadores del estudio junto con Hayao Miyazaki, creadores de obras como La princesa Mononoke, El viaje de Chihiro o El castillo ambulante. Basada en la novela homónima de Akiyuki Nosaka, esta película se centra más en la destrucción de las familias durante una guerra, así como en la indiferencia ante el sufrimiento que genera en las personas, que en la guerra en sí. Se habla sobre todo de las emociones que rodean a los niños, que son los personajes principales. "La tumba de las luciérnagas" ofrece una excelente visión de la cultura de Japón, donde las necesidades del individuo no son tan importantes como las necesidades de la familia y la nación. También destaca la calidad de la imagen y la animación. Todo un clásico de la animación de la factoría japonesa Ghibli. Una historia de supervivencia que obtuvo excelentes críticas en todo el mundo. La crítica estadounidense dijo de ella: "Una película obligatoria para todo aquel que duda de que el cine de animación pueda contar historias serias y profundas. Una maravillosa historia que te romperá el corazón". Refleja lo que desafortunadamente sucede en la vida día con día: estamos tan preocupados por nosotros mismos y nuestro bienestar, que creemos que si alguien necesita nuestra mano en tiempos difíciles nos vamos a ir a la ruina El autor Akiyuki Nosaka, el autor, nació en 1930 en la ciudad de Nakamura, situada en la prefectura de Kanagawa; su nacimiento provocó una grave enfermedad a su madre, que, por ello, no podía hacerse cargo de los pequeños y la familia se trasladó a vivir con su tía; no obstante, su madre se recuperó y la familia tuvo otra niña, Keiko. En 1945, durante los intensos bombardeos estadounidenses, su padre murió y su madre enfermó gravemente. Poco tiempo después, su hermana también murió debido a la malnutrición. Sobres sus vivencias autobiográficas se basó en su obra homónima, La tumba de las luciérnagas. Premios * 1989 ** Blue Ribbon Awards - Special Award * 1994 ** Chicago International Children's Film Festival *** Animated Feature Film *** Rights of the Child Award Voces * Estudio de doblaje en España: Dubbing Films, Barcelona. * Estudio de doblaje en México: Elefante Films, Cuernavaca. Distribución y acogida mundial En su estreno en los cines, La tumba de las luciérnagas estuvo acompañada por Mi vecino Totoro de Hayao Miyazaki en un estreno doble. Tanto Isao Takahata como Hayao Miyazaki, ambos fundadores del Studio Ghibli querían mostrar "la cara y cruz de la temática que ambas trataban". Mientras que Mi vecino Totoro iba dirigido a un público infantil, La tumba de las luciérnagas iba enfocada a un público adulto. Sin embargo, el éxito fue desigual. Mi vecino Totoro tuvo un enorme éxito y su éxito se vio agravado gracias una importante estrategia de márketing y merchandising pero La tumba de las luciérnagas tuvo un éxito más discreto debido a su carácter adulto y realista sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Japón. Aún así, La tumba de las luciérnagas gozó del respaldo de la crítica tanto a nivel nacional como internacional es considerada una película de culto. El prestigioso crítico de cine, Roger Ebert comentó: "La tumba de las luciérnagas" es una de las películas más impactantes con mensaje antiguerra que haya visto.Rogert Ebert says: "It to be one of the most powerful anti-war movies ever made" Al igual que el historiador de animación Ernest Rister que comparó La tumba de las luciérnagas con La lista de Schindler de Steven Spielberg diciendo: "Es la película más profundamente humana que haya visto en mi vida". Tuvo una mención especial en los premios Blue Ribbon en 1989 y obtuvo los premios de Mejor película y de Premios por los Derechos de los Niños en el festival internacional de cine de Chicago dedicado a los derechos de los niños en 1994, unos meses antes de su estreno en Estados Unidos. Al igual, en el año 2010, su director, Isao Takahata fue premiado por su carrera en el Festival de Cine de Animación de Locarno en Suiza gracias a esta película que fue presentada junto a Pompoko y Recuerdos del ayer, ambas de Takahata con el Studio Ghibli. La película tardó un lustro en ver la luz en Occidente. Fue presentada en el festival de cine de Chicago en 1994 y estrenada en cines en octubre de 1994. Si bien, no fue editada en formato doméstico hasta el año 2003 gracias a Central Park Media que ejerció de distribuidora. A diferencia del resto del catálogo de Studio Ghibli, los derechos de distribución de La tumba de las luciérnagas no pertenecen a Disney, siendo la única película de Ghibli que no es distribuida por Walt Disney Company ni en la que tampoco es una de los productores financieros. Esto es porque La tumba de las luciérnagas no fue producida por Tokuma Shoten (antigua productora de Ghibli que fue sustituida por Disney a partir de La princesa Mononoke) sino por Shinchosha ya que Tokuma Shoten fue la productora de Mi vecino Totoro y no podía producir los dos estrenos debido al coste. Los extras de la película en su distribución en DVD contienen una retrospectiva de Akiyuki Nosaka, escritor del novela homónima original, entrevista con Nosaka, Isao Takahata y Roger Ebert. En Iberoamérica, la distribuidora mexicana ZIMA, que ha distribuido gran parte del catálogo del Studio Ghibli sacó en enero de 2012, en formato DVD, La tumba de las luciérnagas y anunció que irá sacando el catálogo de Studio Ghibli en formato blu-ray.ZIMA anuncia "La tumba de las luciérnagas" para finales de 2011 En el resto del mundo la película fue estrenada en la primera década del siglo XXI a excepción de Francia que estrenó la película en junio de 1996. La película gozó de un éxito tanto de la audiencia como de la crítica que consiguió facilitar el estreno de las próximas películas del Studio Ghibli en el país galo. Suiza y Alemania estrenaron la película directamente a DVD en el año 2000 dobladas al alemán, la película en Suiza tuvo dos ediciones distintas siendo la edición francófona editada primero (fue editada tanto con doblaje alemán como con doblaje francés). La República Checa la estrenó directamente en DVD en el año 2002. En España, aprovechando el éxito en cines de El viaje de Chihiro fue lanzada en DVD en el año 2003 junto al lanzamiento de El viaje de Chihiro en DVD, ambas películas fueron distribuidas por Jonu Media sin embargo los derechos de distribución tanto de El viaje de Chihiro como de La tumba de las luciérnagas quedaron en el aire debido a la no renovación de derechos por parte de Jonu Media aunque, desde diciembre de 2012, Selecta Visión (distribuidoras de películas como Una carta para Momo, Millennium Actress o Akira) es la encargada de distribuir ésta última. En Finlandia y Portugal la película fue estrenada en 2009. Adaptaciones cinematográficas en imagen real La película animada tuvo dos adaptaciones cinematográficas japonesas en "imagen real", con el mismo título. La primera fue producida por la NTV para la televisión japonesa en 2005,Página de FilmaffinityPágina de IMDb en conmemoración del 60 aniversario del final de la segunda guerra mundial. Tiene 148 minutos de duración, y fue dirigido por Tôya Satô. La segunda interpretación fue la película hecha en 2008,Página de FilmAffinity de Hotaru no Haka versión live-action dirigido por Taro Hyugaji. Enlaces externos * Ficha en Nausicaa.net * Web oficial Estudio Ghibli (en japonés) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas Bélicas y de Guerra Categoría:Películas de 1988 Categoría:Cine de Japón Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Anime